


Smile

by jijiwings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Inspired, M/M, by, dabble, for, is - Freeform, nana - Freeform, small story, this, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: The reason he smiled
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_yv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/gifts).



> This is just a short dabble without any deapth to it.  
> I have never just written something like this.  
> Hope you can enjoy these few words still
> 
> And maybe, they make you smile

Hinata was known for smiling a lot. He always smiled and was often called the sun by his fellow teammates and friends. Smiling just came natural for the orange haired boy. The world was a nice place and he had amazing friends. And why should he be sad? 

Hinata believe that one needed to be the change in the world, one wishes to see.

Therefore, he worked for the change he hoped to see.  
And that’s what he did.  
He worked as hard as he could to get where he was.

Hard work always pays of they said.  
Indeed, it did.

There he was, standing in front of his new team, this time as a pro-player.  
Not a simple high school player.  
He had reached one of his biggest goals, so far.

“I am Hinata Shoyou, nice to meet you!”  
They had all smiled at him  
Especially one person.  
“I knew, I would set for you one day, Hinata-san.”, Miya Astumu had said.  
And Hinata had never seen such an amazing smile.

The first time Astumu set for Hinata, both of their smiles were rival for the sun.  
And suddenly Astumu became the reason why Hinata smiled.

Because after all these years he found his missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to Nana


End file.
